In the manufacture of a motor having a stator with slots for insertion of plural monopole coils into slots of the stator core, a multipole coil is formed by joining the plurality of the monopole coils.
In a conventional coil forming method, a winder guiding an electric wire (wire) travels around a fixed winding frame, and the electric wire is wound around the winding frame to form the monopole coil.
JP-A-2000-253631 discloses a winding apparatus including a winding frame with a changeable outside diameter and a flyer which is rotated around the winding frame. The coil with joined poles (multi pole coil) for use in a motor is formed by sequentially dropping the wound monopole coil onto a blade.
However, in the winding apparatus of JP-A-2000-253631 when the monopole coil is dropped onto the blade, the monopole coil is intended to drop into a clearance between needles of the blade from the winding frame positioned above the blade. However, there exists the possibility that, in certain cases, the monopole coil can not drop to the clearance. Accordingly, transfer and mounting of the monopole coil is unreliable. Further, in certain cases, when the monopole coil drops onto the blade, the order of the electric wires in this monopole coil will change from the winding order in which the wires were wound.
Further, in the method of JP-A-2000-253631, after one monopole coil is formed on one winding frame, this monopole coil is dropped in sequence onto the blade. Therefore, there is the possibility that the lengths of the connecting wires connecting the respective monopole coils together will differ. The multipole coil having the respective monopole coils joined by the connecting wires is formed on the blade. Accordingly, the state of the multipole coil products may vary.